


Hospitality

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a break sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/)**snupin100** prompt # 87: Waking the Dead.

Title: Hospitality  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Prompt Set: (50.2)  
Prompt: 041: Awake  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Everyone deserves a break sometime.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/profile)[**snupin100**](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/) prompt # 87: Waking the Dead.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Severus prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html#cutid2).  
  
  
~

Hospitality

~

“Might as well be a house-elf...” Severus grumbled.

Remus smiled. “Shhh! You know you love it,” he said.

Severus rolled his eyes, but continued his preparations. Soon, everything was ready.

“Put those out, would you?” he asked, handing Remus dishes.

Remus nodded, humming as he worked. The door opened and he looked up, smiling at their guests.

Harry and Draco, both yawning, stood there holding hands.

“Ah, the dead awaken,” Severus drawled sarcastically.

Remus shot Severus a quelling look. “Sleep well?” he asked them.

Draco grinned, dragging Harry in. “Slept great,” he said. “Mmm, pancakes. Thanks, Severus! Best holiday ever.”

~  



End file.
